<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lilac Bathwater and Working Late by tenelkadjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255823">Lilac Bathwater and Working Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenelkadjo/pseuds/tenelkadjo'>tenelkadjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:16:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenelkadjo/pseuds/tenelkadjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life is a typical one in Night City: working constantly, living with roommates. But there is one secret in your life: being Goro Takemura's lover. This fic is a one shot smut fic detailing one of your nights with him when he comes into the city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lilac Bathwater and Working Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This smut fic is sort of an AU where Goro Takemura is just a high end corpo working at Arasaka, not a bodyguard.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                The bath water is purple and blue swirls and when you trail your fingers through it, the glitter stirs and floats on the top. You have been in the tub for over an hour now, enjoying the scent of the lilac water, the soft music playing from the radio. The luxury of the hotel is not something you typically get to enjoy. It is something only one man can give to you in Night City and only the few nights a month he comes here.</p>
<p>                You aren’t sure of the time. It is very late, the middle of the night, when the city glows in all its neon and danger lurks at every corner. But up on the eightieth floor, those problems seem so very far away. The life you inhabit feels even further.</p>
<p>                Taking a deep breath, you wish to remain in this moment forever. The giant tub, the safety of the hotel and the man in the living room, working late instead of playing with you. It is thinking of him that makes you decide to leave the comfort of the tub for the comfort of him…if you can get him to stop working for ten seconds, that is.</p>
<p>                Getting out of the tub, you dry your body off with a plush towel before slipping into an even plusher robe. Then you dry and comb out your hair, taking your time. He only arrived this morning and has not had you yet. You want him to remember how nice you can look, the scent of lilacs on your skin, cleaned up for him so that he will finally look up from his work.</p>
<p>                When you are finished, you leave the bathroom, go through the large master bedroom and step into the living room. The room has floor to ceiling windows and Night City is a glittering gem at your feet. The sight takes your breath away. How could you get used to something so pretty?</p>
<p>                Goro Takemura’s head is bowed, laptop in front of him on the table as well as a stack of data pads scattered about. His long hair is up in a bun, the white button up shirt now has the sleeves rolled up around his wrists, two buttons on top undone, a look of concentration on his face evident as you glide past the couch towards the view. You are not fooled, however, that he is not aware of your presence. Goro notices everything – even you, that one fateful night six months ago.</p>
<p>                Stopping in front of the window, you take in the view of the city. Far above the streets, the city glitters, promises adventure, excitement, romance and more. You know that it is an illusion – the city is far more dangerous than it looks. But up this high, you can pretend that this life is yours and that your tiny apartment in Watson that you share with two roommates is just a bad dream.</p>
<p>                Turning around, you move towards Goro. Very gently, you wrap your fingers around his wrist, plucking the data pad away from him with your other hand. He finally tilts his face back to look at you.</p>
<p>                “Don’t you think Arasaka can wait a couple of hours?” You ask, sliding into his lap, straddling him. Your robe hikes up around your thighs.</p>
<p>                “How was your bath?” Goro asks, dodging the Arasaka question. He rarely spoke about his work at the mega corporation, and the little info you had gathered in your time with him made you believe that he was some big wig there.</p>
<p>                “Good. But lonely too.” Your hands find his, fingers entwining.</p>
<p>                “I’ve been neglecting you. I apologize.” His voice is deep, accented, yours for now – tomorrow, who knows? You haven’t asked him how long he is in the city for. It is typically only for a few nights at the most.</p>
<p>                Tilting your head to the side, giving his hands a squeeze, you say, “You can make it up to me.”</p>
<p>                “And how I am going to do that?” Goro asks, even as he is moving his hands away from yours, down to the exposed skin of your thighs.</p>
<p>                Bringing your face close to his, your lips meet. The kiss is hungry, deepens quickly. Both of you want release. His tongue is in your mouth, his hands gripping your thighs as you start to grind against his leg. All night, through a quiet private dinner where the two of you caught up, the bath and up until now, your desire for him bubbled and brewed. Boiling over, you give yourself over to him completely. This is what you both have really wanted – this is why he calls on you every time he arrives in the city.</p>
<p>                His lips drag down your neck, biting the skin there as he tugs at the tie on your robe. It falls down your shoulders, exposing your breasts to the cold air of the hotel room. You sigh with delight, knowing your pent up energy will be released tonight.</p>
<p>Working all the time, making your way through the city means you have no time to date. Goro coming into town and fucking you is how you blow off steam. You have a feeling it is the same way for him. From what you know about Arasaka, it isn’t a leisurely place to work.</p>
<p>                Goro is your secret and you are his. Your friends are staunchly anti-corpo. Trying to explain to them that someone who works high up in Arasaka comes into the city every few weeks and you tumble into his bed is something that you know will bring judgement. But it isn’t just that reason that you keep Goro quiet. You enjoy having something only to yourself. With roommates and a busy work schedule, it feels as if nothing is really yours. This is your secret and belongs to you.</p>
<p>                Goro’s hands cup your breasts, his fingers moving up to gently pinch your nipples. Still slowly grinding against his knee, you whimper when he leans forward and brings his mouth against one of your nipples. He sucks on it, pinching the other one in between his fingers. He moves to your other breast, cupping them together, mouth sucking on the other nipple, taking his time switching between them. If you let him, he would spend a long time groping and sucking on your breasts. But you are impatient, desperate to have him. His cock is hard, straining against his pants, needing release.</p>
<p>                Your hands drop to his belt, tugging on it, letting Goro know you are in no mood to wait. Swiftly, the belt is dropped to the floor, your fingers quickly undoing the button and zipper. He breaks from groping you, leans back against the couch as you pull out his hard cock, stroking it.</p>
<p>                “Need you in me,” You whisper urgently, lifting yourself up slightly so he can hold his cock and position it at your cunt.</p>
<p>                Slowly, you lower yourself onto Goro’s cock. You are so wet that he slips into you easily, filling you up with his hard cock, making you gasp. His breath hitches and his hands go to your hips, gripping them as you take every inch of him. Your robe falls to the floor, leaving you completely undressed while Goro hasn’t removed any of his clothing.</p>
<p>                You stop for a moment when he is fully inside you, getting used to him. Then, you begin to move your hips, starting to grind on his dick. Your lips meet, kissing urgently as you ride him. His arms circle around you, pulling you tightly against him. Goro’s body is warm; you can feel his body heat through his clothes. His tongue is familiar in your mouth and when the kiss breaks, a small moan tumbles from your lips.</p>
<p>                One of his hands cup your cheek, his thumb grazing the skin, brushing against your lips. You open your mouth reflexively, Goro slips his thumb inside and you wrap your lips around it. He gazes into your eyes as you bounce in his lap. His chest rises and falls rapidly, entranced at the sight of you riding his cock, sucking his thumb.</p>
<p>                The rest of Night City is fading; the only thing you can focus on is Goro and the pleasure you are experiencing. Distantly, you think of another reason your friends wouldn’t approve of what you are doing outside of Goro being a corpo. The age difference between the two of you is evident. Goro is much older than you and you have never been with someone with this big of an age difference before. But secretly, deep down, because Goro is already your secret, you think…why not make it worth it? Sleeping with a corpo, sleeping with an older man…it is the best sort of secret: a bit risky, against societal norms, and results in nothing but good sex and being pampered.</p>
<p>                Goro’s thumb leaves your mouth, his lips are against yours and you wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. When the kiss breaks, you bury your face against his neck, bringing your hips down harder, taking his cock as deep as it can go.</p>
<p>                But it isn’t enough for either of you. Goro’s hands grip your bare ass and he thrusts upwards, driving his cock deeper. Your moans are muffled against his skin as he takes control. He digs his fingers into the skin of your ass, bringing your hips downward as he grunts. You love when he finally cracks – when he can no longer remain silent during your fucking and finally lets things out. It makes you want to try harder, take him to places he didn’t think he could go with you.</p>
<p>                Moving your face away from his neck, you lean back slightly away from Goro, your fingers gripping the edge of the couch cushion. You work his cock like this, grinding your hips down and rocking back and forth on it, dragging out each moment of pleasure. Goro’s hands reach for your tits, squeezing them hard as you bring your hips down against his hard dick. Your pussy is wet, making obscene noises every time you bring yourself down on him. His fingers pinch and pull your nipples with each thrust. He watches the way you move your hips, the tip of your tongue poking out from between your lips as the two of you fuck, some of your hair falling against your face. Your skin is flushed, body on display for Goro to see.</p>
<p>                He moves a hand downward to your clit, finger rubbing across it. The intensity of the touch makes you gasp in surprise, your pussy takes every inch of Goro’s cock and you go still. He doesn’t stop rubbing your clit as you rock your hips, pleading with him to make you cum.</p>
<p>                Between his cock buried in your cunt, and his finger working your clit, it is too much. With a ragged moan, you climax. Your arms go weak but before you can slide off the couch, Goro wraps his arms around you, pulls you close against him as you cum. His fingers find your hair, tugs your face back and his tongue is in your mouth, his kiss swallowing up your moans and pleading.</p>
<p>                As you come down from an intense orgasm, Goro kisses down along your neck. His cock is still buried inside you and you know he is desperate to cum. But he always gets you off first, always a gentlemen.</p>
<p>                “Are you ready for me to cum in you?” He whispers in a low throaty voice, giving your skin goosebumps.</p>
<p>                “Don’t hold back.” You murmur.</p>
<p>                Gripping your ass again, holding you still, Goro thrusts upwards. Your body jerks with the hard movement but he doesn’t stop. Again and again he rams his cock inside you. His breathing is ragged, grunting with each thrust. You are limp against him, body rocked as he slams into you. As he thrusts, you urge him on, begging for his cum, begging for him to unload inside you – how badly you want it – how badly you have missed it…</p>
<p>                Goro moans, does one final thrust and with a grunt of your name, begins to cum. You can feel his cum spurting inside you, his balls emptying in your cunt, filling you up just like you wanted. You rock your hips a little, your walls milking him for every drop.</p>
<p>                When he finishes, both of you are breathing hard, trying to catch your breath. Your body feels as if it weighs a thousand pounds. With one fluid motion, Goro brings his arms around you and lifts you off him. But he still doesn’t let you go. Instead, he carries you to the bedroom. Your head rests against his chest, your eyes closing. Sleep is rapidly coming in. The safety of Goro’s arms always makes you want to drift off.</p>
<p>                Goro gently puts you in the large bed that feels so good that all you want to do is sink into it and fall asleep. His arms leave you which causes you to crack one eye open.</p>
<p>                Sleepily, you mumble, “You aren’t going back to work, are you?”</p>
<p>                “No. I’m going to sleep too.” His voice is soft, relaxing and you can hear his clothes being removed.</p>
<p>                A few seconds later, Goro slides into bed, pulling the covers over both of you. Then, he pulls you close towards him, arms around you. Skin to skin now, you know it is finally time to sleep.</p>
<p>                “Goodnight.” You try to say although you are pretty sure it comes out as a non-coherent noise.        </p>
<p>                Goro kisses your forehead softly. A second later, you fall asleep, safe in the arms of your secret.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>patreon: https://www.patreon.com/lylabanks</p>
<p>buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/ryohazuki</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>